Tipping the Balance
by xXSpicedXx
Summary: -A Runescape fic- Something has happened in the lands of Geilenor that nobody could have ever foreseen. The time to act is now, and with only one year left before Runescape is completely doomed, will somebody unravel the legend of the god in the tower?


Blah. Having recently become completely infatuated with Runescape, I thought it was only right to write a fic about the thing. Not quite sure why I chose the name 'Spicy Potato' as my username, but I've got a mass of people asking me about it…which annoys me no end. ..

A lot of this is actually directly from an RP I started in the forums – I had big hopes for it, but nothing really got going. So, I write this fic in the hopes of replacing it

TALLY HO.

(This is set one hundred years after the current time in Runescape, by the way)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_The land is in turmoil. After a 'falling out' of the gods, something happened that nobody could have ever foreseen, and certainly never prepared for... _

100 years ago to this very day, Saradomin surveyed his followers with pride, reclining in heavenly glory with his greater brother, Guthix, while Zamorak looked over his shady part of the kingdom from his own quarter of the heavens.

But as Saradomin looked upon the lands avidly, he spotted something that looked almost like a self-sufficient shadow. But as this 'shadow' grew, he realised that it was no shadow at all, but those who payed homage to it, encroaching upon the land of the good. Swarming in like locusts, they ransacked homes, murdered Sardomin's followers, and desecrated his churches.

Leaping up in a furious rage, a ball of pure energy formed in his palm. As he watched the devestation grow, so did his anger, until a glowing orb almost the size of the planet itself rested in his hand. Clenching his teeth, he thrust the restless sphere down to earth.

Not a word, not a sound, not a murmur was heard throught the lands of Geilenor that day. All colour was lost as a swift wind of death licked at the heels of every man, woman and child who had ever considered Zamorak to be the superior god. They all dropped dead where they stood, and not even the bravest knight could do anything to prevent it.

Zamorak's followers were dead. Every single one of them.

_It had begun. _

Zamorak burst into their heavenly chamber, roaring with a ferocity that paled to none, and thrust himself upon Saradomin. Amidst their scuffle, they heard a voice that was very seldom heard, even in the heavens themselves "Stop. Both of you. Your bickering has gotten out of hand" both gods lowered their fists to hear their greater brother speak "Saradomin, do you realise the implications of your actions this day?"

Saradomin stuttered as he began to fill with regret for what he had done "Well, I" he paused to think of a plausible excuse "Well,I..then he..He sent his entire legion of darkness to destroy my kingdom!"

"Ah, my dear brother. But that is where you go wrong. Where both of you have gone wrong. This kingdom is OUR kingdom, and you have torn it apart to the point of no return. Saradomin, I am afraid I must make a decision that you may not agree with."

"Whats that?" the lesser god waited for his reply anxiously

"You have tipped the balance. The power of evil has ceased to exist in the kingdom of Geilenor. I am the balance, as you know. But a balance cannot be achieved if there are not two extremes of the spectrum to maintain it. I am deeply sorry for this, but there is a paradox at hand, and I must join your brother Zamorak. The kingdom of evil must be restored if good is to exist any longer, for if there is only one side to a spectrum, how can the other exist? Good and evil need each other to survive, Saradomin."

_"It is my duty to step down from the balance"_

_Saradomin dropped to his knees and wept as his entire frame sagged from what seemed like the weight of the world. He stayed like that for years. Never moving. Never speaking. Only contemplating the consequences of what he had done._

_Meanwhile, Zamorak had been lapping up all of the attention he now received from Guthix. But one night, 75 years ago, the keystone holding up the frail bridge of Geilenor was pulled out, and the entire world collapsed._

_Zamorak and Guthix had taken vaguely human forms to sit and enjoy a solid meal. But this night, Zamorak sat closer to Guthix than usual. Much closer._

_As the night wore on, and Zamorak's infamous wine was brought out, Guthix began to relax, much to the pleasure of Zamorak. Turning to his greater brother, he dug his talons deep into his back, and in a deadly embrace, began to drain the power, the life force out of him. _

_As Guthix began to wither and die, Zamorak laughed an insane laugh, and his mad eyes grew full with fulfilment. But looking down upon the writhing body of his brother, even he, the mighty Zamorak did not have the heart to finish him. So he transferred what little life was left in the poor being to the body of a frail old man. A mortal man. And locking him up in the height of his tower, he left him there to rot. He left him there to rot until the life force inside of him would run out. In exactly 26 years._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Stupid intro, I know. Feh. R&R if you're bored.


End file.
